


Testing

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed: Revelations - Fandom
Genre: 5 sentences theme, Character Study, Gen, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Testing

The Grandmaster's library held a secret test, a test of the heart, as well as all the puzzles and obstacles left in the path of any who wished to enter: a test of whether they understood.

" _Everything is permitted, you may relive your life should you wish, and alter some of it should you wish_ ," came the sepulchral voice from the First Civilisation.

Ezio frowned, drew in a breath to speak, then uncharacteristically paused, _hesitated_ , and thought. He had lost so many: father, brothers, the love of his youth, his uncle, and more than once, his home - and it was permitted to change that.

After a time spent contemplating, Ezio grunted, shouldered his pack and left. The sepulchral voice wanted to know why he had not answered, and Ezio replied, "Nothing is true - I learned from each loss, every step, and now I am too tired to do it all again, even to do it differently."


End file.
